


合租的世界

by lucieswuw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieswuw/pseuds/lucieswuw
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 19





	合租的世界

李东赫知道徐英浩对李敏亨，他的男朋友，很感兴趣。

他和李敏亨租了徐英浩的公寓。他们住的主卧室有衣帽间和独立卫生间，客厅和厨房是公共区域。徐英浩是个非常不错的室友，方方面面都是。他比他们年纪稍大几岁，开朗又成熟，总是很自然地照顾他们，又不会给人负担感。他们相处得非常愉快：李敏亨和他都有在国外生活的经历，所以很有共同话题，而他空闲的时候也会和李东赫组队打游戏，通宵的话就去他的房间，不影响李敏亨睡觉。

说实话，对于徐英浩可能喜欢李敏亨这件事，李东赫并没有感到意外或者恼火。签合约的时候他们就坦白了情侣的关系，徐英浩完全不介意，只说如果他往家里带人的话会提前通知他们。虽然不是李东赫的取向，但是客观来讲，徐英浩是个很迷人的男人。又高又帅性格也好，没道理没有追求者；可是，合租这几个月他没带任何人回来过。李敏亨问过他的感情动态，他说他目前更享受自由。

更何况李敏亨就是这么讨人喜欢，李东赫对他男朋友的魅力了然于心。倒是李敏亨总是患得患失地问究竟喜欢他哪里，李东赫说就喜欢他憨他也傻乎乎地当真。说真的，有谁不喜欢李敏亨才让人意外呢。

徐英浩是喜欢肢体接触的类型，他的西式作风让那些动作看起来亲切又不逾矩。他有时候会亲昵地揽李敏亨的腰，也会在赢了游戏之后紧紧抱住李东赫，响亮地亲他的额头。出卖他的是其实是他的眼神——李东赫看见他打量李敏亨的屁股和大腿了，好几次。可他什么也没说，还让李敏亨穿上了他的旧t恤。李东赫和他身高相似但是却比他还瘦一些，他有点别扭地扯着紧贴着身体的上衣和短裤，说好像不太合适。李东赫哄他说喜欢看李敏亨穿他的衣服、从头到脚里里外外都是他的，然后他就乖乖就范了。

反正只要李东赫说喜欢，李敏亨就会去做，于是这套衣服从此变成了他的指定睡衣。其实也挺好的，后来李敏亨说，虽然紧了点但是透气又舒服，上面还有李东赫的味道。因为他又软又翘的屁股，那条裤子边缘比正常要靠上，正好到他肉感的大腿根下面。有时候李东赫会当着徐英浩的面捏他的屁股和腿肉，说他像迪士尼那只鸭子。李敏亨则会瞥着徐英浩的方向红着脸把他的手拿开，不许李东赫在别人面前这样做。

但是更过分的事情李东赫也做过。比如亲热的时候，他故意让李敏亨去厨房给他倒水喝。被他摸得晕头转向的李敏亨茫然地被他从床上踹下去，低头看看支着帐篷的裤裆，又指指门外说英浩哥正在客厅看电视呢，他这样怎么出去。结果李东赫直接把腿分得更开，一只手摸着前面另一只舔湿了往后面钻，连哼带喘地说再不快点儿给他拿水的话他今天就自己解决。李敏亨二话不说就冲了出去，上衣都没顾上穿。

那天李东赫声音比往常还大。他后面紧紧绞着李敏亨，抓着他头发喊我们敏亨好棒、要爽死了。他啪地扇在李敏亨屁股上，催他再快点儿，把人激得像开了小马达似的一个劲地往深处顶，粗喘着叫李东赫的名字。他们搞到快两点才消停，早上起床的时候李敏亨都不好意思出房门，怕见了英浩哥尴尬。结果徐英浩什么都没说，照常在厨房煮咖啡，看见他起床还问要不要也来一杯。李敏亨喝完咖啡去洗漱的时候才瞧见自己脖子上有好几个吻痕，转身一看大腿后面还有指印，脸瞬间红成了番茄。他闷闷不乐地躺回床上抱住被子里的李东赫，小声说昨天太过分了以后要克制点才行。李东赫半睁着眼睛转过来，说还不是因为我太喜欢你了才这样吗。李敏亨没话讲了，耳朵红红的凑过去亲他的眼睛，让他再睡一会儿，出门之前又轻手轻脚地亲亲李东赫露在外面的鼻尖，说我也好喜欢你。

李东赫生日的时候，徐英浩送给他一套情侣内裤，其中有一条只包得住前面，后面是两条带子。拆礼物的时候徐英浩在旁边冲他挤眼睛，他打开看了之后笑了半天，竖着大拇指说谢谢英浩哥我们会好好用的。当天晚上他俩就穿上了，那条顾前不顾后的给了李敏亨。他原本还挺抗拒，说这哪里是内裤啊后面都是光着的，可是李东赫简直太喜欢了，说什么都不让他脱。李敏亨的下身被裹成鼓鼓囊囊的一团，后面两条松紧带绑在臀丘两侧，把肉都拢了起来，显得屁股更翘了。李东赫往外扯住一条带子然后再弹回去，白皙的皮肤上瞬间多了条红痕。他看得嘴巴发干，当即脱了裤子让李敏亨就穿着这个操他。

李敏亨把他按在床上亲，像小狗一样到处又舔又咬。不管做了多少次他还是笨拙又热切像第一次一样，李东赫揉着李敏亨的头发撒娇说下面也要，他就立刻把手伸下去摸他已经半硬的东西。他一边摸那里一边舔李东赫的乳尖，像找奶喝的小崽儿似的嘬嘬左边再吸吸右边，然后沿着平坦光滑的小腹亲到胯间。李东赫把腿抬高了踩在李敏亨肩膀上，腿间的光景一览无余。李敏亨扭头亲他的脚背，哑着嗓子说宝贝好漂亮，然后低头从顶端吻到两颗小球，再往下舔他湿软的入口。李东赫啊的一声，摸着李敏亨的后脑勺说哥哥真棒、东赫好喜欢。小穴被舔得一缩一缩地露出个小缝，舌头紧跟着往里钻，但还是太紧了。李东赫把李敏亨的手指含得湿漉漉的，然后再带着他往自己身体里进。李敏亨给他撸着前面，小心地进去一根手指，确定李东赫不疼再推第二根。

很快李东赫就准备好了，三根手指在紧热的甬道里抽送，不时擦过最最敏感的腺体，舒服得他差点直接射出来。他把李敏亨拉起来坐在床边，然后在他腿中间跪着给他口交。那条露屁股的内裤还穿得好好的，李东赫把前面掏出来，布料挤在囊袋旁边。被含住的瞬间，李敏亨浑身抖了一下，小声地叫着他的名字。李东赫卖力地吸舔他炽热的性器，抬眼看他皱着眉毛往后仰着头，喉结上下颤着，光是看李敏亨这种模样他好像就能高潮。可就在这时，他余光瞥见卧室的门虚掩着。

李东赫眯了眯眼睛，一下把李敏亨含到最深处，满意地听到他临近边缘的闷哼。吐出来之后他又亲了亲鼓胀的顶端，李敏亨把他拽起来压在身下，架着他的腿慢慢地往里进。他照顾着李东赫前面，安抚地吻他的额头，完全进去的时候两个人十指交缠，迫切地亲吻对方。李东赫用小腿夹了夹他紧绷着的腰，他收到信号默契地开始挺动，找准了前列腺的位置进攻，把两个人的喘息都撞散架了。阴茎被夹在两个人紧贴的小腹间磨蹭着，李敏亨又把手伸过去摸他流着水的顶端，李东赫很快就呻吟着射了出来，两个人小腹上亮晶晶的涂满了前液和精液。

李敏亨不断啄吻他脸颊上的小痣，乖乖地退出去等着他缓过不应期。等稍微平复了呼吸，他闭着眼睛喊了一声，英浩哥，进来吧。李敏亨一开始没反应过来，听到门被推开扭头却看见徐英浩，惊呼一声手忙脚乱地把被子扯到两个人身上蒙住。他吓得都半软了还强作镇定地让徐英浩出去，但是那哥却在床边坐了下来，说我本来是想给你们关上门的。李东赫在被子底下摸李敏亨的背给他顺毛，咬着他的软耳朵说没关系的敏亨哥、我的乖宝宝，今天我想做点不一样的，生日special，你愿意让英浩哥和我们一起吗？

李敏亨有点委屈地看着他，但最后还是没法拒绝李东赫的请求，咬着嘴唇点点头。他安抚地亲亲他的额头，把被子掀开，让李敏亨坐起来。听见身后衣物落在地板上的声音，李敏亨有点不安地捏着李东赫的手，却不敢回头看。当徐英浩裸着上身从后面抱住他的时候，他紧张得连呼吸都忘了，耳朵变得通红。简直可爱绝了，李东赫舔舔嘴唇握住他可怜的下身，让他放松，同时徐英浩的吻试探地落在他的脖子和肩膀上，一只手扶着他的腰，另一只抚上他的胸口。小巧的乳头被夹在指间逗弄，下面也在李东赫手里渐渐硬起来，敏感部位任两个人把玩的羞耻感反而让快感更加强烈，李敏亨的腰有点发软，头往后仰靠在徐英浩肩膀上，鼻间溢出几声克制不住的呻吟。

徐英浩的手指摸上他湿润的唇，探进去搅他的舌头。他呜呜地含着粗长的指节舔舐，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着徐英浩的手指流到手腕，也沾湿了他自己的下巴。靠在别人怀里的李敏亨看起来色情极了，可是他的手却一直没有松开李东赫的。李东赫拉着他一起摸自己的下身，看着他即使自顾不暇仍然尽力照顾他的样子，感觉好像有一万只蝴蝶扑棱着涌进心脏。他在手上挤了些润滑抹在李敏亨硬热的阴茎上，再在自己穴口胡乱揉了几下，就握着它顶了进来。徐英浩湿漉漉的手指也抵上了李敏亨紧闭的入口，异物的入侵使他不适地挣扎，头埋进李东赫颈侧急促地呼吸。李东赫安慰地吻着他的耳朵，把润滑剂递过去。冰凉的液体大量地淋在他股间，徐英浩温柔地揉按穴口，手指慢慢探进去给他细致地扩张。

李敏亨随着身后的动作往前顶着胯，小幅度地在穴道里抽送。和缓的刺激对李东赫来说好比隔靴搔痒，他让徐英浩稍微停下，然后翻身骑在李敏亨胯上自己动。这个姿势对于徐英浩也更加方便。他把李敏亨的右腿搭在自己肩膀上，很快找到了他体内那一点反复戳碾。李敏亨呜咽着握住徐英浩的手腕让他直接进来，他低头轻吻他的手背，拆开一个保险套戴上，随后握着他的脚踝长驱直入。

即使好好扩张过了，对于徐英浩来说他还是太紧了。他深呼吸着问敏亨是第一次吗，李东赫稍微回头，说只是不经常用而已。徐英浩挑着眉毛冲李敏亨笑，亲亲他的小腿，说疼的话就告诉我。小穴渐渐被撑开之后，徐英浩抓着李敏亨的腿根加大了抽动的力度。埋在李东赫身体里的东西也重新精神起来，他摇着腰往下坐，阴茎不断蹭着李敏亨的小腹。双重的刺激把李敏亨折磨的快要疯了，他咬着自己的手试图把丢人的呻吟堵回喉咙，李东赫喘息着俯下身把他的手拿开。我们都想听你叫，他贴着他的嘴唇说。

李敏亨总说自己不会撒娇，其实只是他意识不到而已。他最擅长的就是那种带着鼻音的委屈腔调，像只怎么也咬不到尾巴的傻小狗，垂头丧气地用湿鼻子拱你的手心，把软乎乎的小肚子露出来让你帮着挠痒。就像他现在的声音一样。前头被热情紧密地吸裹着，后面被又深又狠地操干，他哪里受得了这样强烈的快感，像是快要哭了一样语无伦次地说东赫里面好热好舒服，又说太深了求英浩哥慢一点。

徐英浩哑着嗓子问能不能换个姿势，让敏亨到中间来。李东赫正好骑得腰酸，连忙点头。他让徐英浩先抽出来，然后保持着插入的姿势搂住李敏亨翻了个身。徐英浩再次挺进来的时候，李敏亨随着他的冲撞更深地顶进李东赫，同时每次抽插都使他被动地把身后的阴茎吞进去更多。肉体的拍打声越来越密集，三个人的喘息粘腻地纠缠着。李敏亨罕见地分心了，他急促而小声地叫着，手不知所措地揪着床单。下身主动的动作渐渐变得缓慢，但他情欲满溢的失神表情让李东赫觉得什么都值了。他贪心地想看更多，舔着李敏亨的耳朵要他再快一点、用力操他，于是李敏亨听话地试图加速刺激他的前列腺。可是徐英浩也在对他做同样的事情，他抓着他的腰大力捣着肉穴，润滑剂掺着体液被噗嗤噗嗤地带出体外。很快李敏亨竟然在前后夹击下被操哭了，眼泪和汗珠一起滴在李东赫脸上。他颤抖着推徐英浩的小腹求他先不要动，试图先满足李东赫高潮，然而动了几下之后还是先射在了李东赫里面，眼泪因为羞耻和快感把睫毛都打湿了。他小声地抽泣着道歉，李东赫吻他的眼睛和嘴巴，说宝贝没关系，我不是也经常被你操到哭吗？太舒服就会这样的。

徐英浩也善解人意地退出来，轻轻亲吻他的肩膀。李敏亨觉得过意不去，想用嘴或者用手给他们弄出来，但徐英浩和李东赫只让他乖乖躺在床上。英浩哥在他肉乎乎的腿根处抽插几下，然后摘掉安全套低喘着在自己手里射出来，而李东赫让他把嘴巴张开等着，最后把精液全都射在他的舌头和嘴唇上。

全部平静下来的时候，徐英浩很自然地亲吻他们两个的额头。他再次祝李东赫生日快乐，然后道了晚安。他离开之后，李东赫认真地看着李敏亨说谢谢宝贝，李敏亨没回答，紧紧地抱着他，过了好一会儿才闷闷地说，只要是你想要的我都愿意做。

李东赫说他傻，然后眼泪突然掉了下来。到底为什么会做这些事呢？不是宣示主权更不是想要炫耀，但是别人对李敏亨的喜爱和欲望使他兴奋不已。与此同时，他也愿意为了李敏亨无论如何只看向他的目光献出生命。他们都知道自己只属于对方，这是一切发生的基础，又在李东赫荒唐的实践中得到证实。

还好他们三个人并没有因为那天的事情变得尴尬，这样的事情也再没有发生过。当时徐英浩真的只是想帮他们关门而已，但是却无意和李东赫对上了视线。他喜欢所有美的事物，向来对欲望坦诚；同时他是个有分寸的人，界限划得很清楚。那是个美妙的经历，徐英浩承认自己很享受，但是也没有什么别的了。不论如何，好室友可是这个世界上最难得的。

fin.


End file.
